L'Islandais à l'étagère ronflante
by Macarousse
Summary: Parodie de La Belle au bois dormant, à la sauce nordique. HongIce, DenNor, SuFin au programme. Des micronations en fée et des meubles Ikea, que demande le peuple ?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**M-Lily dit que je dois bouffer du Nutella venu de Tchernobyl pour avoir des idées pareilles. Bah, euh, c'est pas totalement faux. Même si je sais qu'il vient d'Auchan, en fait. Mais bon. J'avais pas fumé, promis.**

**Comme Blanche Tino, c'était trop cool à écrire, bah, j'ai écrit ça. Et je compte bien en faire pour chacun des nordiques. J'en ai encore quatre de prévues, donc. -Oui je compte Ladonia dans le lot-**

**Donc, voilà, je sais pas comment expliquer ni justifier ça. Hahaha.**

**Bonne lecture 8'D**

* * *

Vous êtes bien assis ? Personne n'a envie d'aller au petit coin ? C'est bon ? Tant mieux. Parce que je vais vous raconter une histoire, et genre, j'vais pas m'interrompre pour un problème de tuyauterie.

« Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain où qu'on mange du poisson pas frais, vivaient deux rois. Parce que oui, un roi et une reine, c'est trop mainstream, donc chacun aura sa paire de gosses. Donc, y'avait genre deux rois. Et ces deux rois, Johan et Aleksander, étaient plutôt bien emmerdés. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il leur manquait un truc important : un lardon.

Non pas du jambon, bande de bananes, mais un môme, un héritier pour reprendre les rênes du royaume à leur mort. Mais, un jour, par le miracle du M-Preg, Aleksander mit un enfant au monde. Un petit garçon à la chevelure d'argent, même si ça fait tâche c'est comme ça. Emerveillés et manquant d'imagination, ils le baptisèrent Nataniel.

Dire qu'ils étaient heureux, c'est pas tellement assez, et comme les faire-part c'est cheap, ils ont carrément fait genre une grosse sauterie dans leur château tout neuf. Tellement hype comme teuf qu'ils ont invité le roi d'à côté, un blond aux épais sourcils, qui traînait ses mômes derrière lui. Parce que lui il avait réussi avant. Il avait trois gamins qui avaient des sourcils épais aussi. Il les présenta au nouveau prince aux cheveux de mémé, parce qu'à l'époque c'était ça, on se présentait mutuellement ses marmots histoire qu'ils aillent pas épouser n'importe quelle Cendrillon.

Enfin, les gamins étaient plus intéressés par des pétards, des moutons en peluche et emmerder le monde que par un berceau posé au milieu de la salle du trône bondée comme une boîte de nuit. Alors les rois les firent écarter un peu, histoire qu'ils traumatisent pas leur rejeton, et les trois microfées conviées à la fête s'avancèrent. Chacune décida d'accorder un don à cet enfant, et un seul, c'est la crise chez les fées aussi.

La première, Amy, une jolie petite fée à la robe rose et aux cheveux châtains, décida de lui donner la créativité, comme don. Car on le sait tous, c'est trop utile ça, dans la vie de tous les jours. La seconde, enfin le second, vu que y'a des fées garçons aussi – si si, même que y'en a dans la fée Clochette -, Anders, un rouquin peinturluré, décida de lui accorder la force de caractère, histoire que le créatif ne se fasse pas trop marcher dessus quoi. Le troisième, Sven, une fée aux tresses d'argent, leva son pinceau pour accorder à son tour un don à Nataniel, quand il fut interrompu par un grand BAN, un vent glacial et de la fumée totalement verte, pour l'effet dramatique.

Chacun se retourna dans une exclamation effarée tellement poussée en chœur qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été répétée, et put alors voir la super entrée de super méchant du sorcier Berwald. Oui en vrai c'est trop une fée, mais genre, on avait pas des ailes à sa taille. C'est donc sans ailes mais avec sa tête de constipé style gros méchant pas beau que Berwald s'avança dans un silence que même Voldemort il irait pas briser avec ses sifflements de tapette.

« _Al'rs… C'mme ça, on fait une f'te et on invite pas les c'pains ?_ dit-il d'un ton trop menaçant

_ _Hem… C'est que… Un bébé, ça devait pas trop vous intéresser…_ tenta de se justifier Aleksander, même si on savait tous qu'il l'avait pas invité parce qu'il était trop jaloux de sa fumée verte

_ _Bien sûr qu'si. Même qu'j'vais moi 'ssi m'occuper d'l'avenir d'cet enfant_. »

L'assemblée retint son souffle, ça allait craindre du boudin, à tous les coups. Berwald brandit sa tringle à rideau Ikea trop totalement magique et de sa voix d'outre-tombe, prononça la sentence.

« _Ouvrez bien vos 'reilles ! L'prince en grandissant, aura l'créativité et s'f'ra pas marcher d'ssus. Chacun l'aim'ra et lui s'ra dévoué. Mais, m'volonté est telle qu'avant l'aube d'ses seize ans, il s'piqu'ra l'doigt, à la pointe d'une vis d'étagère Billy, et il mourra !_ »

Eclatant d'un rire tonitruant et trop effrayant pour les petits enfants, Berwald lança sa malédiction à grands renforts de fumée verte et disparut. Le silence retomba aussitôt après le départ du maléfique sorcier Ikea, puis, la panique commença à gagner les deux rois, plutôt embêtés que leur seul héritier passe l'arme à gauche à seize ans, à cause d'une étagère en kit. C'est alors que Sven s'avança.

«_ Je ne peux pas annuler la malédiction de Berwald, mais je peux peut-être la modifier, permettez._ »

Les rois s'écartèrent du berceau et la fée aux tresses de trois kilomètres de long leva son pinceau. Sven avait moins d'effets spéciaux que Berwald, cela va sans dire.

« _Petit prince, une vis d'étagère Billy te piquera le doigt, puisque Berwald a jeté ce sort sur toi, mais cependant, tu ne mourras pas. Et voici ce qui se passera : tu tomberas, dans un sommeil profond, qui certes sera fort long, mais avant cent ans, tu seras éveillé par le baiser d'un prince charmant._ »

Devant le silence qu'avait provoqué la sentence prononcée par Sven, celui-ci haussa les épaules en disant que c'était de l'art. Puis c'est sûr, roupiller cent piges c'est mieux que de crever, mais bon, Sven avait plus ou moins sauvé Nataniel d'une mort terrible à coup de meuble Ikea, alors on allait certainement pas faire la fine bouche.

Le roi Johan avait quand même les chocottes pour son gamin, alors il décida de brûler tous les meubles Ikea du royaume, et d'interdire qu'on achète du design suédois. Mais, ça ne suffit pas à les rassurer, nos deux rois, alors ils décidèrent de cacher leur gamin, en le confiant aux trois microfées pour qu'elles l'élèvent loin de Berwald et ses vis. Oui oui, c'est très prudent de confier un nouveau-né maudit à trois fées complètement allumées, n'est-ce pas.

Le jeune Nataniel disparut alors de la circulation, élevé dans les bois par les trois fées qui avaient renoncé à leurs ailes le temps de pouponner.

Pendant ce temps-là, la vie continuait au royaume, et c'est quinze ans et onze mois après notre teuf gâchée qu'on se retrouve, parce que les ellipses c'trop hype. Chacun se préparait pour le grand évènement, l'anniversaire du prince Nataniel qui devrait revenir au château une fois ses seize ans atteints. Le seul qui n'en avait rien à cirer de cette fête était un jeune garçon d'environ vingt ans, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi on faisait tout un patacaisse d'un anniversaire d'un gars qu'on avait jamais vu. Car lui ne se souvenait pas du tout du berceau maudit. Qu'il n'en ai rien à fiche, c'était une chose, mais comme il était l'aîné des fils du roi Arthur, ça la foutait mal. Le prince Fai donc, s'ennuyait à mourir, et sous les conseils de son petit frère Peter, décida d'aller faire un tour en forêt, décidant de revenir uniquement pour aider aux préparatifs du feu d'artifice, puisqu'il n'y avait que ça d'intéressant.

Dans la forêt, il y avait un genre de cabane améliorée, avec cheminée et tout, de laquelle s'échappait un filet de fumée. Et dedans, trois fées sans ailes qui se disputaient méchamment. Sven était couvert de farine des pieds à la tête, et essayait sans succès de faire une pâte à gâteau décente, mais c'était totalement pas gagné. Et Anders faisait genre le mannequin pour Amy qui lui tournait autour en l'enroulant dans un grand pan de tissu rose, et il avait pas l'air content.

« _Mais c'est moche le rose !_

__ C'est très bien le rose !_

__ Le bleu ça lui irait mieux ! C'pour les gonzesses le rose._

__ N'importe quoi. Bouge pas ou j'te frappe._

__ Mais AIE c'est mes fesses que tu piques avec ton aiguille à la con !_

__ STOP._ »

Les deux microfées se tournèrent vers Sven, qui venait de brailler après avoir gâché un énième œuf.

« _On va utiliser nos pinceaux, y'en a marre là._

__ Mais on avait dit pas de magie !_

__ Ranafout. Nataniel rentre dans même pas une heure, et on a rien fait, alors sortez vos pinceaux et fissa !_ »

Les deux autres fées obtempérèrent aussitôt, et firent des jolies étincelles bleues, roses et vertes, pour réussir à finir le ménage, le gâteau et le cadeau d'anniversaire de Nataniel, parti dans la forêt cueillir des baies. Ce qu'ils avaient pas prévu, c'est l'espion aux cheveux blonds et au regard perçant qui finit par repérer les étincelles pas normales. L'espion s'installa dans un arbre et attendit, espérant avoir fait bonne pioche pour rapporter à son patron les infos qu'il désirait.

Plus loin, dans la forêt, un boulet faisait du bruit en cueillant ses baies, au risque d'attirer des bêtes sauvages. Il chantonnait une chanson de Björk, même si elle existait pas à l'époque, et sa voix enrouée de trémolos d'adolescent en mue tardive eu vite fait d'attirer quelque chose d'autre qu'une bestiole hostile. En effet, le prince Fai avait entendu le chant un peu rouillé du garçon aux cheveux argentés qui se baladait avec son panier de fruits, causant à un macareux à nœud rose – plus viril tu meurs. Il le suivit sur plusieurs mètres, et, après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas trop sniffé de poudre de pétard, il finit par lui tapoter l'épaule, faisant sursauter l'autre.

« _Eh ? Que… ?_

__ Yo. T'es genre qui toi ?_

__ ... Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Et j'peux pas vous parler._ répliqua le garçon en s'éloignant

_ _Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?_ demanda Fai en le rattrapant par le bras

__ On m'a interdit de parler aux inconnus. Or je vous connais pas. Donc vous êtes un inconnu. Donc je vous parle pas._

__ ... Bah. J'm'appelle Fai, voilà, tu me connais, genre, maintenant._

__ ... Ça marche pas comme ça..._

__ Mais si. J'vais pas genre t'manger hein. Tu t'appelles comment ?_

__ Euh... Je dois rentrer._

__ Attends ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom !_

__ Non ! _»

Sur ces mots, le garçon au macareux s'enfuit en courant, semant facilement Fai dans la forêt dense. Il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois certain que l'autre ne le suivait plus, et souffla. Il jeta un œil à son panier. Au moins, il avait pas fait tomber de fruits, c'est le plus important. Il reprit sa marche d'une allure plus douce et se dirigea vers la maison qu'il occupait avec les trois microfées, tout en parlant à son macareux à nœud rose. Faut dire qu'il était persuadé que le piaf lui répondait.

Il débarqua dans la cabane, où c'était plutôt mieux rangé que quelques minutes auparavant. Vive la magie, c'est pratique pour faire le ménage quand on est une feignasse pas douée. Nataniel n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la propreté de la baraque, que déjà, il se faisait assaillir par les « SURPRISEEEE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE ! » braillés par les trois microfées. Agréable surprise que lui faisaient ses trois tuteurs.

« _T'as seize ans maintenant, alors on t'a fait un cadeau ! C'est Amy qui l'a cousue, oui, elle sait pas faire les pantalons…_

__ … Hein ?_ »

Anders ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sorti le cintre sur lequel était accroché le cadeau d'anniversaire de Nataniel. Vu qu'elle ne savait pas faire les pantalons, même avec la magie, Amy avait fait une robe. Violette, histoire de couper la bataille entre le bleu et le rose, avec des manches ballons ornées de dentelle, d'ailleurs y'avait de la dentelle partout sur le col, le bas, et sur la fente qui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Le tout avec quelques dorures par ci par là, et des bas pour aller avec, des bas à pompons. Et un béret, à pompon. Plus viril, tu meurs. Pour un adolescent de seize ans, c'était le must. Totalement. Puis genre à l'époque, les garçons aussi ils mettaient des robes, on va dire. Sinon Nataniel il l'aurait jamais portée. Bon il était pas enthousiaste style « OMG c'est trop seiiiiks, avec ça en boîte j'vais trop faire un malheur, hanlala, mes copines elles vont trop être jalouses », mais il l'enfila, quoi.

Et là, les trois fées lui expliquèrent tout. Qu'il avait seize ans demain, et que genre, fallait le ramener au château, là où était sa place, parce que c'était totalement le prince du royaume, et qu'on l'avait planqué à cause d'un sorcier Ikea trop chiant quoi. C'pour ça qu'on lui avait carrément fait une robe de princes- de prince, pour qu'il aille voir ses sujets et tout. Nataniel il faisait un peu la gueule, attendez il savait rien sur son identité avant et tout, apprendre que t'es un prince, ça choque. Mais bon, la vie de château c'est cool aussi, donc il suivit les trois microfées quand elles quittèrent la baraque au soir, direction le château. L'espion dans les arbres sourit, il avait trouvé la prin- le prince !

L'espion retourna dans le repère du sorcier Ikea, qui était en train d'engueuler les Hanatamago qui étaient plutôt cons. Pendant seize ans, ces abrutis avaient cherché un bébé. Un bébé, tsais, parce que c'est connu, ça grandit pas. Bref. Il était en pétard, quand Tino, son espion préféré – préféré parce qu'il passait sous le bureau pour avoir des promotions – débarqua avec une bonne nouvelle. Il avait trouvé le prince Nataniel, et maintenant fallait planquer le prince charmant, parce que sinon il allait roupiller à peine cinq minutes, le gamin. Alors Berwald envoya Tino et les Hanatamago direction la cabane, pour tendre un piège au futur prince charmant, qui était en ce moment même en train de se friter avec son père dans la cour du château.

« _Mais il était cool, genre !_

__ Je m'en fiche qu'il soit cool, tu vas pas épouser n'importe quel pequenaud qui chante dans la forêt !_

__ L'est cute, genre._

__ Rien à foutre, t'épouseras le prince Nataniel et puis c'est tout !_

__ Azy, j'en veux pas d'ton prince à la con là, genre, j'veux le joli gars d'la forêt, moi._

__ Un prince épouse une princes-… Un prince ! Et puis c'est tout, ça a toujours été comme ça, et on va pas changer parce que y'en a un qui chante du Björk alors qu'elle est même pas née !_

__ Oh daddy, évolue un peu ! On est au XIVe siècle là, un peu de modernité, genre !_ »

Sur ces mots, Fai grimpa sur son panda blanc – et noir – et parti vers la forêt, remonté comme pas possible. Oh, il épousait qui il voulait, non mais ! Il chercha un moment, dans les bois, avant de tomber sur la cabane des trois fées. On ne sait pas comment, c'est totalement pas expliqué, mais lui, il savait que son bel inconnu qui parlait aux macareux habitait là. Alors il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Tant pis, Fai c'était trop un sans gêne, alors il entra, comme ça. Faut dire c'était même pas verrouillé.

Mais, au lieu de tomber sur le taré au macareux de son cœur, c'est sur Tino qu'il tomba. Pas littéralement. Le blond était tranquillement assis au milieu de la carrée, zyeutant avec un sourire carnassier. Il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt, des Hanatamago sortirent de partout, cachés dans les moindres recoins, pour se jeter sur le pauvre Fai qui fut submergés de petits chiens pelucheux et tout blanc. Tino ricana, il avait bien rempli sa mission, ce soir, il aurait pas à faire ceinture !

Au château, c'était pas plus joyeux. Enfin si, tout le monde faisait la fête, le roi Johan se bourrait la gueule avec le roi Arthur, et le roi Aleksander faisait pied de grue devant la piaule de Nataniel, où celui-ci devait se préparer pour la grande teuf d'anniversaire qu'on lui préparait. Il était pas super enthousiaste, quoi, il avait pas vraiment envie de se pavaner devant tout le royaume, mais bon. Seul face à son miroir, il se mit à soupirer, quand une lueur passa devant son nez. Une jolie lueur bleue et jaune, qui faisait « Njut njut njut njut njut njut njut njut » à ses oreilles. Quelle mélodie ! Super attirante, la lueur quoi. Alors naturellement, Nataniel il la suivit. Même quand il dût traverser le mur du fond de la cheminée, il ne s'arrêta pas.

Puffin le macareux se mit alors à faire du ramdam. Il sentait le danger, attendez elle était super bizarre c'te lueur quoi ! Sven entendit le piaf, et paniqua. Les trois fées – qui avaient retrouvé leurs ailes – se mirent à courir après Nataniel, complètement hypnotisé qu'il était. Alors que lui il marchait en slow motion derrière la loupiote, les trois fées se précipitaient, et malgré ça, elles ne le rattrapèrent qu'une fois au grenier, alors qu'il s'était approché d'une étagère Billy qui n'avait manifestement rien à foutre là. Une vis dépassait, le sorcier Berwald l'avait fait monter par les Hanatamago, lui aurait jamais pu réussir à foirer un montage de meuble, quoi. Et, alors que les trois fées débarquaient et criaient dans une pose totalement dramatique, Nataniel se piqua le doigt sur la vis.

De suite, une lumière verte inquiétante, avec de la fumée et tout, apparu. Berwald, le maléfique sorcier Ikea ricana, très fort, content que sa malédiction se soit finalement réalisée. Nataniel s'effondra aussitôt, et les trois fées se mirent à paniquer. Elles avaient échoué. Et comme leur prince était parti pour roupiller jusqu'à ce qu'un prince charmant décide de l'embrasser, elles décidèrent de le mettre à son avantage, histoire qu'on ait justement envie de l'embrasser, quoi. Hop, dans le lit à baldaquin trop princesse-style, avec sa jolie robe violette, là, et ses pompons trop virils. Une fleur dans les pattes, histoire de. Et pour parfaire le tableau dramatique, Anders proposa d'endormir tout l'monde.

Berwald, trop fier de sa connerie, rajouta une jolie forêt de ronces autour du château, histoire d'empêcher les princes qui avaient des problèmes avec les sites de rencontres d'aller chercher bonheur dans la tour de l'Islandais à l'étagère ronflante. Puis il rentra chez lui, constatant avec joie que son petit blond préféré avait bien remplit sa mission. La récompense fut tellement énorme que Fai se boucha les oreilles toute la nuit, du fond de son cachot humide même pas meublé, pour éviter d'entendre les « OH RUOTSIII ! » très virils qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

Après quelques jours enfermé là-dedans à entendre des bruits vraiment traumatisants la nuit, Fai en eut ras la casquette, et décida de s'enfuir. Il profita d'un échange particulièrement bruyant entre les deux blonds pour faire exploser le mur de sa cellule. Il sortit de là, se hissant sur le rebord du pont levis, et s'allongea sur le sol de bois, leva les jambes à la verticale et cria « PREDATOOOOR ! ». Aussitôt, le panda qu'il avait laissé dans la forêt débarqua. Siffler c'too mainstream pour lui, voyez. Il sauta dessus et ils partirent au galop, au moment où Tino, après sa p'tite affaire, était sorti sur le balcon s'en griller une, et se rendait compte, par la même occasion, que leur prisonnier s'échappait.

La tuile quoi. Il courut en informer l'patron, qui râla. Ils partirent à la poursuite du prince sur panda, vite, avant qu'il ait passé la forêt de ronces, ils avaient le temps de le chopper. C'était mal connaître Fai, il était genre trop courageux comme mec, quoi, parce que les ronces, rien à foutre, il jetait des pétards devant lui, et BAOUM, ça dégageait totalement le passage pour lui et son panda là. Alors, c'pas des ronces qui allaient le ralentir. Forcément, le sorcier Ikea, il eut une idée de ouf. Il se changea totalement en dragon, mais genre, géant, le dragon, et fit face au gamin sur panda. C'était pas top équitable, comme combat, mais osef, c'est lui le méchant, donc il fait ce qu'il veut. Fai, au risque de se faire cramer les fesses, l'affronta avec son arsenal de pétards en tous genres. Mais le dragon il en a rien à faire des pétards, alors Fai il sortit l'épée qu'il avait piquée à son père pour jouer avec, et pourfendit le dragon avec, comme ça, parce que c'est le héros du jour, quoi.

Le méchant sorcier Ikea succomba à sa blessure, et s'effondra, toujours sous sa forme de dragon. Tino s'enfuit, à toute vitesse, il aimait bien son sorcier et tout, mais vu la taille qu'il avait maintenant, l'enterrement ça lui couterait la peau du cul, il partit alors refaire sa vie avec les Hanatamago, loin du royaume là.

Fai avait éliminé le méchant, trop fier de lui, il se mit à fouiller dans le château. Tout le monde dormait, il trouvait ça bizarre, et les trois microfées apparurent devant lui, lui expliquant vite fait la situation. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se taper le prince Nataniel, quoi. Il grimpa dans la tour, et se retrouva dans la piaule de l'Islandais à l'étagère ronflante. Il se rendit compte alors que Nataniel, ce n'était nul autre que le beau gosse de la forêt qui parlait aux macareux. Comme c'était carrément trop cool, il se fit pas prier et gratifia l'endormit d'un baiser. Direct, Nataniel ouvrit les yeux. Un instant pour capter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et qu'il avait été sauvé de cent ans de roupillon par l'inconnu de la forêt, pendant ce laps de temps, tout le monde était réveillé, dans le château, par les microfées qui étaient trop contentes. Chacun fit comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant près d'une semaine, et la teuf reprit, la bouffe elle était même pas périmée, en plus.

Les deux princes se marièrent, de toute façon ils avaient pas le choix, mais comme ils se plaisaient, c'était tout bénef. Ils eurent pas d'enfants, parce qu'un truc issu de ces deux-là, on donne pas cher de la résistance de l'espèce humaine après. »

La morale de cette histoire ? Ikea c'est bien, sauf que comme c'est made in China, bah les malédictions, elles sont en carton. Et aussi, que pour faire la cour, il faut chanter du Björk.


End file.
